


**'¨Betrayal¨'**

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Intentional bad art, Jealousy, Snogging, Tragedy, omg i'm so proud of the anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Mione are getting Hot and Heavy snogging when suddenly dum dum dum... Ron is there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	**'¨Betrayal¨'**

[](http://imgur.com/hkk5QXh)

**Author's Note:**

> The placing of the rising sun is symbolic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [**'¨Betrayal¨'** - Bonus Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338859) by Anonymous 
  * [Betrayal - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339504) by [Scorched (ScorchedMarshmallowHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedMarshmallowHeart/pseuds/Scorched)




End file.
